The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dracaena plant botanically known as Dracaena reflexa lam. and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Song of La Tigra’.
The new cultivar was discovered in 2001 in an outdoor nursery in a cultivated area of Rio Quarto, Costa Rica. ‘Song of La Tigra’ was discovered as a naturally occurring branch mutation of an unnamed cultivar of Dracaena reflexa lam. (not patented).
Asexual reproduction by terminal cuttings of the new cultivar ‘Song of La Tigra’ was first taken in 2001 in Rio Quarto, Costa Rica.
Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.